


The Admiral's Daugther

by Barbayat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Forced, It ony gets worse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Panties, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol wants answers about what her father has been up to lately. It seems that she might have found someone associated with Section31 to give them to her ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First taste

**Author's Note:**

> Short, smutty idea born out of watching people argue about the deleted shower scene, the gratuitous underwear shot and my own thoughts about the role Carol played in Khan's plans. Everything spiced up with lots and lots of gratuitous sex of course ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All you got to do is ask.”

Carol Marcus recalled these words with absolute clarity. It was frightening, because men never impressed her that much. She could recall the shy smile of the first boy who had asked her out, the stupid line her last one night stand had made and lots of other small things. It was always just one detail that stuck. In this case, she remembered his breath against her ear, the short but tight grip on her shoulder, even the smell of his soap was there with the memory of his voice.

Whoever John Harrison was, she did not need her father to tell her that he was dangerous. That was no doubt why her father, Admiral Marcus, had assigned him to Section 31. Some of the best and sometimes most devious minds in Starfleet worked on his secret projects. Until now he had always given her full access on anything he had been doing. Her goal has always been to become one of the top weapon specialist, not just to make her father proud but because she liked working with dangerous things. Disarming bombs, handling volatile materials was a rush and Carol could not imagine doing anything else. 

These days, she felt more and more concerned about her father. Something had changed in the past year. Alexander Marcus was more distant than usual. When they talked, he was mainly concerned with getting ready for a war with the Klingons. Any notions that there might be a peaceful solution were met with a disturbing hostility. For him it was an unavoidable conflict.

When she asked him about his new project, he lied and said, he was not working on one. He even removed her section 31 access under the pretence that she needed to focus on her own achievements for a change. So naturally, she had taken a closer look at what was actually happen in the London facility.

For her it was easy to sneak back in. She figured her best chance was to access the specifics at one of the terminals in the office above the main construction area. Scanning through the files, she had not noticed that someone had crept up on her. Seemingly, out of nowhere, a voice chided her about needing to be more attentive when snooping around a secret weapons laboratory.

He suddenly leaned over her with one hand next to hers and his other reaching around her. Carol found herself so enthralled by the deep, enigmatic voice that she did not even thought about protesting.

“You are looking in the wrong place,” he continued.

When she finally managed to open her mouth and ask him where she should look, he leaned in so close pressing so tightly against her, that she felt a bit dizzy from his body heat. 

“I can point you in the right direction, Carol.”

That he knew her name did not scare her nearly as much as the fact that his left hand was reaching under her short uniform skirt. If she was honest, what really frightened her, was the fact that she liked it. That she did not immediately told him to back off.

“Right now, you might want to leave.”

As he said it, he pointed through the window panel showing that her father was just entering the construction area below them. Trying to follow that advice at least by ducking out of sight, she realised that he was holding her too tight.

“Let me go.”

“Ah, maybe - if you ask nicely.”

Carol turned her head to look at him. He seemed amused at her plight and looked at her unmoved with a wicked smile on his handsome face. Unlike most of the technicians here he wore the basic black uniform with no markers that might give away which rank he was occupying. 

“What do you want me to say, please?”

It was more surprise then actual indignation. His smile widened for a moment and she felt his right hand forcing her to turn away from the console. Carol did not fought but sensed right away that he way to strong for that to be of any use.

“That would be a good start.”

Staring at him as Carol realised what he really meant by asking. If she had any smarts left she would have protested and called out. Someone was bound to hear her. But her thoughts did not ran to self-preservation. What crossed her mind had everything to do with how turned on she found herself at this very moment.

“Please, he can't know I am here.”

As she spoke these words she placed her hands on his hips. Then she felt his hand firmly grabbing her butt and pressing her closer against him. Looking in panic behind her, she could not see her father any more. Turning back to man who had trapped her, she said please as nicely as she could.

This time is had worked. If only by Harrison moving them out of sight behind a pillow in the office. She was still trapped. If it was not for the fact that her father was likely heading their way, Carol would not have minded this so much.

“You can not possibly want him to find us like this.”

“No, I think I prefer him to ....”

He was almost purring. His hand moved around her leg and then forcing it's way between her legs. There was no need to finish the sentence.

“Please, not here.”

That was the absolute truth, she did not want him to take his hand away. There was no reply, just fingers forcefully rubbing against her fancy silk knickers. Harrison watched her with a detached coldness. Only smiling, as she moaned and he saw her embarrassment flashed over her face. She tried again to argue but all that seemed to do was amuse Harrison further. Part of her began to think maybe it was not that bad. Surely, her father was not against her having something going on with one of his weapon's specialists? Deep down she knew that was wishful thinking, her father would freak out seeing her making out and especially with a man working on a project that he did not want her to know about.

“Give me your panties.”

The request came so sudden, that all she could say was: “What?”

“Do it know.”

Realizing he was dead serious, that there was not enough time if she was hoping to get away before her father showed up, she reached under her uniform. Part of her could not believe that she was doing this, yet another part was almost too eager to comply with the order. His hand moved to make room and she eventually with some acrobatic finesse removed them.

It felt awkward to be without them. Even though she still was not free, his other hand hand found its way to her neck. Carol handed over her undies. Just as she wanted to ask if he was now letting her slip away, he kissed her. It was a wolfish, hungry kiss that made her feel quite dazed.

“If you want to find out what your father has been up to - I can point you in the right direction.”

At that point he had not been able to say anything back. She probably should have asked him his name, what he was doing and numerous other professional questions. Not that she believed for a minute that he would have answered anything. He only revealed information he wanted to reveal - for more exclusive details, she probably had to give up a lot more than just her underwear.

“All you got to do is ask.”

That were his final words before he forced down on her knees. Panic overcame her for a second then she realized that her father was coming up the stairs. Luckily, there were two ways out of the office and she managed to crawl to the other still open door with the desks covering her exit.  
Out of sight on the staircase, she heard her father's voice and wondered if she should eavesdrop. Since the staircase was made of see-through metal netting, her returning sense of modesty made her back down as silently as she could. The incident had left her only more determined to find out what was going on and who the tall, dark stranger had been.

It surprised her how much time it took to find out that his name was John Harrison. After all those hours of research, she was still not sure what he was doing or even where he came from. Everything about him was as covered up by false trails and identities as the new project. Carol told herself that she was able to figure things out for herself. That she just needed to be careful that her father would not find out about her inquiries. John Harrison was the last person she should ask, yet he was occupying her thoughts more and more.


	2. What it really is about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan takes advantage of a late night visitor ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer, also not beta-read.

Khan had found the first face to face encounter with Marcus' daughter to be quite enlightening. It had basically been the last piece of the puzzle. He long-since wondered about a method to keep the Admiral from blasting whatever ship he would sent after him to bits. If Carol really wanted to figure out what was going on, he would be able to point her in the right direction.

The additional bonus was that he had discovered something interesting about the admiral's daughter. She had reacted like a cat in heat in his presence. Of course he could not risk Marcus seeing them but hearing her beg and moan, was just too gratifying to pass up. It was a shame, that their encounter was interrupted. Khan would have liked to fuck her.

That certainly would have been something, a chance to screw her as a first down payment for the things to come. Then again, whatever he might be able to do in that office uninterrupted was certainly not nearly enough to satisfy his need for vengeance. He usually was not a trophy collector but having Carol's panties on him made it so much easier to be in the same room with the Admiral.

Of course, Carol Marcus did steer clear of him after their encounter. Which was probably for the best. So, he returned going on about his master plan. Khan spend the next day smuggling three more cryotubes into the new torpedoes. Marcus was suspicious because construction took longer than anticipated but for now he had no idea what Khan was planning. Still, he felt anxious, there was so much that could go wrong - but there was no other choice. So he worked hard, then retreated late in the evening to his apartment which overlooked the archives under which the laboratories were hidden.

In the past ten month, he had learned that it was bad news if someone came to see him. Most of the time they did not knock. They just demanded and as long Marcus' had his crew, he had to comply. He hated every second of it. Only, that when he opened the door this evening, it was the wrong Marcus standing on his door step.

“May I come in?”

Carol Marcus asked with a sweet embarrassment in her voice. Judging by the way she was dressed she had come to ask some serious questions. He stepped aside and signalled her to enter. Her short black coat, covered her nicely shaped behind, while a dark blue dress was this time reaching down to her ankles. She only stopped when she heard him lock the door.

“Don't be squeamish now, Carol,” he told her. “We both know why you came here.”

With two strides he was behind her, hands on her shoulders. Carol seemed ready to bolt. She felt the danger and was not ready to accept that she was looking for it. He felt the reluctance, especially once he began stripping her out of her coat.

“I am worried about what my father has been up to ...”

“Oh, sure you are - but I don't care about that.”

Taking a step back to hang up the coat, he also took the chance to record their conversation. He had installed four cameras in secret, for a backup plan, that would ensure that the Admiral's career was finished either way. Now, he would be recording a truly interesting show. One that would ensure that after he was done with Carol she would keep what happened to herself. A performance that would be an even better revenge in case Marcus killed any more of his family.

“Turn around and tell me what you really want.”

Reluctant and yet obedient Carol turned in that magnificent dark blue dress that brought out all her curves to her advantage. Khan found it amusing that she would take such care, as if going on a first date. Sweet denial, he thought knowing exactly how he would take care of the Admiral's daughter tonight.

“I wanted to ask you - ask you to ...” she begun, “tell me where I need to look.”

He closed in on her. “Don't waste my time.”

Her lips trembled. “Okay, I wanted to start where we left off.”

Despite his suspicions, this was the point where he was sure that, Carol Marcus had never noticed her eagerness to submit. Maybe that had been because she lacked someone to submit to. By any measure, she was an easy target.

“Then get on your knees.”

“What?” Carol said surprised.

Another step and he was just an inch away from her. “Kneel.”

She did, her mouth open in shock, maybe about complying so eagerly with his demands. He saw the hairs on her back stand up, with goosebumps forming on her arms. The hardened nipples pressing against her gown, the heavy breath and her flushed cheeks told him everything he needed to know.

Pacing around the kneeling Carol, he continued his orders.

“I don't want to hear any whats, buts, ifs or nos. Is that understood?”

He stopped in front of her looking down for the answer. Her face was a delightful mixture of distress and lust.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Otherwise, I will have to punish you.”

It was such a shame that he had not anticipated her visit. She had seemed too shocked and unsettled. Khan thought that fear would be all that she remembered of their encounter. This was an instance where he was delighted to have been wrong. 

His hand touched Carol's cheek making her look up at him. After his thumb had raised her chin up, he let it brush over her lips. He felt them tremble. Combined with the fearful look in her eyes, it aroused him. It was a dangerous game, but one that was too irresistible.

There was a desire to submit in her but too much reluctance. Khan was sure she had not experimented much in this direction. Had she not been the daughter of his enemy, he certainly would have enjoyed taking her as a willing participant. As she was a Marcus, he wanted to force her. Use her for his pleasure just as her father used him for his war preparations. As Alexander Marcus had told him once, if he did not like it, that was just too bad.

Not wasting more time, he undid his pants. Carol's eyes widened she must have figured out his intentions but seeing his semi-erect penis increased her nervousness. When he opened her mouth with his thumb, he felt a mild resistance.

“Tell me, Carol would you like to suck my cock?”

Stimulating himself, he presented his impressive length to her. He could tell that for now the answer was yes. Her tongue flickered over her lips. Obviously, so far she never had to beg for it.

“I can't hear you,” he said coldly.

“Yes,” Carol said blushing, “I'd love to. Please?”

Khan had to admit, he liked the way she said please. He was pretty sure, she was also good at saying sorry.

“Then you may.”

Carol knew what she was doing; she was quite the experienced little minx. Her tongue explored his length with enthusiasm. While he was curious to see how she would handle wrapping her gorgeous, little mouth around his huge erection, he took a moment to enjoy this sensation. After all it had been quite some time, centuries to be precise, since he had last been pleased like this.

The size problem must slowly begin to dawn upon her as well. Her tongue swirled around his head, after which she swiftly moved on to suck on his balls. Growing impatient, he grabbed her hair with his other hand and jerked her head back. She gasped and stared at him with her mouth half open.

He moved close enough so her lips touched the tip of his cock. She was not resisting but she was also not opening her mouth wide enough. Khan knew how to help with that and simply forced her mouth open. Left hand on her cheek, his thumb keeping her jaw pinned down, he grabbed her hair painfully tight with his right.

Pinned and suddenly helpless, Carol tensed as he pushed inside her. For this round, he opted not go any deeper than she was able to take.

“Carol.”

His voice was deliberately threatening and effective. She began gently sucking. Unfortunately, way too tame for his liking. 

“Harder, Carol - don't act like this is your first time.”

Obediently, she tried to comply as best as she could. Her discomfort was obvious, not used to having her mouth wrapped around something so huge. Unable to use her tongue to full effect she finally shifted her focus to sucking him off. Her hands moved up his thighs and then fingers aided her effort by stroking his balls. That she was doing well enough.

What titillated him far more were the soft gagging noises she made every time he pushed a bit forward. He held himself back easily with his superior self-control. Usually, he preferred a much rougher ride and this is merely the foreplay. But he liked seeing her in this position: uncomfortable and unable to stop on her own.

Khan felt her attempts to pull back but he held her in place. It was just too gratifying having his enemy's daughter trapped and helpless. By the time he was reaching his climax, it was not just because Carol was sucking him off. He had taken over forcing him in and out of her mouth. Then, finally he came leaving her no choice but swallowing his warm, salty semen.

He felt her gagging but that was even better. Pulling out he let her go. Gasping for air, she focused on the floor, at least until he spoke to her.

“Now, for the clean up.”


	3. Pain - not pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is enthralled by John Harrison and overlooks all the warning signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read, edited it quite a lot - hope the end result is readable ...

Carol was not sure what was wrong with her. It had been such an awful mistake to come and see John Harrison. To go to his private quarters, to let him lock the door. She was not sure what had come over her. But she found herself unable to walk away. Even when he confirmed her fears, in the first few minutes of her visit. When he locked the door that weak voice of reason in her head screamed at her to leave.

There she was, in a stranger's apartment, his monstrous chock filling the inside of her mouth. Humiliated by the fact that she had to beg for this. That the moment she hesitated he made her go ahead despite her reluctance. Not that this was the horrifying part. That would be how much being forced into this turned her on.

She was glad she had brought an extra pair of underwear as her current one was already wet. Carol was thinking that no matter how roughly he would take her, she was more than ready for it. She just hoped that she would not have to beg for it because she totally would.

For now, she was licking him clean like he asked her to. While her jaw felt pretty sore, she could not help hoping that this was not the only part of her that would feel sore after her visit. Then, he rudely pulled her off. Somehow that felt equally right and wrong to her. Looking up to him Carol wondered what he was about to do next. He seemed so cold and distant towering over her. In the back of her mind a thought forms. She had asked him for a favour and he granted it.

“Thank you.”

The moment she had spoken those words, he looked at her differently. Scarier somehow, although Carol was not sure why that should be the case. A sinister smile appeared on his face.

“Now, that I granted your wish, it's time you full-fill one of mine.”

“Of course, anything you want.”

He stared at her so pleased that she kept thinking that it was probably a mistake to be so unspecific. Then, Harrison took her arm and pulled her up.

“Anything?”

As he asked her, he bends down and Carol felt his breath on her cheek still hot from his touch. This time she just nodded. She let him unzip her dress. It happened so fast that she could not have protested anyway. One moment his hands are on her back and then he already slipped it off her shoulders. By the time the dress had fallen to the floor, he is two steps back and sizes her up.

Usually, she hates being looked at as if she is some price auctioned off. No this time, maybe it's because he did not make any sleazy comments about her figure. It hardly mattered. A few seconds later, he removed his own shirt and pulled down his pants. Carol decided that this was a good moment to get rid of her excess clothing as well. It's not like she can not strip out of her bra and stare at him at the same time.

John Harrison was looking incredibly gorgeous in the tight black standard uniform but what was hidden underneath was so much more delightful. He had a very, trim muscular body, not one of those bulgy ones. If Carol had to use only one word to describe him, she would use perfection. Not that she had much time to just look: Harrison did not waste much time with foreplay.

He came at her like a predator on the prowl. His hands touching her in a demanding fashion. It was as if he told her that he owned her body now. Only he did not need to use words. Even stranger, she was hesitant to do the same. When she did touch him, she instantly felt Harrison grabbing her hair. He took a fistful of it and roughly pulled her head back.

Letting out a gasp, surprised by the sudden pain, Carol found herself being pushed back against the wall. Her hands were now seeking support against the smooth surface.

“I don't think, I gave you permission for that.”

“Sorry,” she replied.

The apology came without thinking. When she saw him looking down at her, Carol knew that is was not enough.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“It is my turn, isn't it?”

As he said it, he pulled her head to the side. His free hand pressed against her ribcage pinning her. None of that does not actually hurt but it did not feel pleasant either. Unlike his mouth beginning to explore her exposed neck.

“Yes, it is, Sir.”

Wondering why she did call him that, when he had not even asked her to, Carol sensed that the answer would better be left alone. What mattered was that somehow this felt right. She wanted to let him know that she accepted that he was in charge. If he wanted her to remain passive, then that was not a problem for her.

His lips were hot against her skin. Carol felt his teeth teasing her before he finally did bite. It was not one of those gentle love bites she was used to. Even without breaking skin, it caused her to yelp. Sending a shock wave of pain and pleasure through her body. Then he whispered against her ear.

“Are you ready to suffer for my pleasure?”

The voice of reason in her head squeaked, telling her to flee or at least to say no. But Carol did not listen to it. There was only his voice and his tongue that brushed against her ear lobe. Even with the pain in her neck, they made his request sound strangely appealing. She wanted more of this.

“Yes, I am.”

Harrison nodded with a smile on his face before he grabbed her by the wrist. She barely realised that he let go of her hair, as he threw her into the next room. Not having expected to be forcibly twirled around or the sheer force behind it, Carol fell against the corner of the bed. Bruising her hip, she landed on her knees. There was not time to adjust or to move out of her current position.

While his behaviour before had been domineering and forceful, it had shifted now to overbearing and brutal. Reducing her to a puppet he moved her onto the bed with an almost impossible strength. Even after he had let go, she was able to feel his touch on her skin. Vaguely, she thought that there would be bruises on her body. Not that it mattered.

He made her kneel on the bed but forced her head down. His right hand pressed between her shoulder blades, the other was holding onto her hips. While her legs and arms were still free, she was still trapped. When Harrison pressed himself against her, she immediately became aware that he was hard again.  
Grinding into her, his cock brushed against lower lips. Her cheeks turned red, realizing that he must feel how wet she already was. There was not much room for her to imagine what it would feel like to have this huge member inside her. Harrison ferociously invaded her seconds later.

The acute pain nearly overcame her senses. Carol recalled screaming but could not remember stopping. Instinct alone made her want to move away from that massive thing stretching her insides beyond her limits. Only Harrison did not let her. She realized that she had been wet enough to make this easy for him. Contrary to her expectation she had not been ready for him. 

Even through her painful moans she was sure that she heard his gratified breathing.

Then he moved. Carol felt the relief as he withdrew, at last for the few seconds it latest. When only the tip of his cock remained inside of her, he slammed his length back into her. Her hands grabbed the sheets just to give her something to hold onto. Propping her up even more, he pushed her shoulders and parts of her face deeper into the mattress. It dawned upon her, that he had meant it literally when he used the word suffer. There was nothing for her to say anyway, even if she had the energy to do so.

The new angle made it hurt even more, he impaled himself deep hitting a spot previously untouched. It took her breath away, in the sense that she needed to force her breathing to slow down to take in enough air.

“Please, I can't ..” she gasped.

Her reward was him reaching for a nipple and twisting it.

“Do you want me to hurt you more?”

“No.”

Her answer came too fast and her other breast is flooded by flash of pain as he twisted her other nipple. Carol remembered that she was not allowed to protest. She had even nodded her agreement to being punished for that. Having placed herself as the mercy of this dangerous fiend, scared her senseless.

As if to cement her fear, she felt him grab her arms. Twisting them behind her back. Seemingly without effort, he held both of her wrist in place with just one hand. Her breasts are aching as his free arm wrapped itself around her chest. Harrison pulled her up while forcing himself even deeper into her.

Controlled thrusts began searing through her and turned her legs to mush. Not that it mattered: he was holding her, bruising and using her. All she could do was take it. His main intention seemed to be to mar every inch of her already painfully stretched walls. Carol was overwhelmed: physically and emotionally.

There was a deliberate cruelty to his controlled movements, not too slow and not too fast. Making her feel everything. Pain was not all she felt, there was something more. It was not pleasure, but as she went along with it, there was this strange satisfaction in surrendering. It was not really a conscious decision to stop fighting against him. When she did the way it hurt changed or she was just able to focus more on what happened with her body. Now, she felt both a sharp and a much duller pain. The short comfort of him pulling out, before battering back into her. It was too much for her. Despite that she felt disappointed, when he suddenly withdrew.

Carol felt him stepping back while she tried to keep herself up. She was sweating and panting. As he turned to see what he was doing, he had already going at her again. This time turning her to face him, then grabbing her legs to pull her closer towards him. Looking at him, Carol could not believe that he was still hard.

With a sinister smile he actually asked her: “Shall we begin?”

Immediately, she thought he was just jesting, teasing her. But she knew he was serious. That despite her insides still aching from his invasion, he had barely started. Unable to say anything, being both afraid and for some insane reason still aroused, she simply nodded. His face told her that this was not good enough.

“Yes, please.”

No other words came to mind. They seemed to do the trick. Long fingers grabbed her thighs with incredible strength. He positioned himself on the bed, kneeling halfway against her and then pulling her up onto his lap. Then he forced himself back inside her. This time he did not take it slowly. He held onto her legs, which were wrapped around him.

It was fast and raw. Even more extreme than what he did to her before. It was also more fervid and despite the pain, Carol did not want him to stop. His massive erection further bruising her insides was intense. She did not even realise that she was about to orgasm till it came over her. She never had been a screamer, but now she did. It was not just the surprise of her first time coming without additional stimulation. Her aching insides contracting around his huge cock was just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if this needs to be improved ...


End file.
